


The First And Hopefully Last Kidnapping (Plus Aftermath)

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Boners, Cannibalism, Everyone is unsympathetic, Hybristophilia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kidnapping, Marijuana, Multi, Murder, No Sex, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Subspace, Torture, Virgil gets off on killing people, Wow this series is fucked up, autocannibalism, everyone can be protective of Virgil if I try hard enough, i cannot believe that's a tag, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil woke up with a broken nose, a black eye, and his one ear cut off.Or:Virgil now lost a lot of body parts/functions.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	The First And Hopefully Last Kidnapping (Plus Aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia_Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Ivy/gifts).



> I'm doing your non-serial killer one second since that was the order of the comment.  
> Enjoy.  
> Also, as far as town popular: Remus and Roman live a few towns over. Janus is one town over. Logan and Patton are in the same town, but Logan expands his work wherever he can access/hack into. He has murdered people in different countries just by crushing them with automatic garage doors. Virgil needs help killing, so it depends on who he's with.
> 
> Also, in the prequel I never said how Patton found out about the jaw thing. He was doing your standard 'kiss down the neck' thing when Virgil fucking collapsed from the jaw bite, and Patton 100% thought he killed Virgil. He was actually going to turn himself in for that one, but Virgil started mumbling he was fine, and Patton was saved.

Virgil woke up tied to a chair. There was a leak near his head, water dripping directly next to him. His nose was broken, and he probably had a black eye. He couldn't hear from the right side as well as he could from the left. The bandage around his head and the loose ear on the ground told him all he needed to know. Everything hurt as he blinked rapidly, hoping to adjust to the darkness he was in. He could make out a figure across from him. They were holding a cleaver, sitting with their legs crossed. For a brief moment, Virgil wondered if that was Janus. He could be on his list with how close they've gotten, but Janus also didn't use brute force. Virgil made it clear to his boyfriends he didn't have a pain kink. They wouldn't mess him up like this. He tried to move his arms, but they were bound tightly. His legs were too. Fuck, his neck was tied to the chair he was sitting on. He couldn't physically move.

"Hello?" Virgil said, mentally berating himself for doing that. What, was he in a shitty horror movie?

The figure walked towards him, wearing a mask. It was one of those theater masks. Half of it was the crying one and the other half was the laughing one. Virgil spat at them, managing to not make it anywhere near them. Instead, the spit landed on his leg. He was not an intimidating man, and he was okay with that.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with you. I think first I'm going to break your ribs first. Something non-lethal that will be real pretty. You better not be a screamer. I'd hate to rip your tongue out. I'd want to save that for last--are you getting hard?"

Virgil, to be fair, looked and felt ashamed of the fact. "Look man, it's been awhile. My boyfriends haven't killed in front of me in awhile, and I need a push to do it myself. Don't know what's up with them. It's been a month. Please keep talking."

"The fuck's wrong with you?"

"So many things. If it helps, I'm not getting off on the fact I'm going to get hurt. I'm getting off on the fact someone is about to be tortured. Keep telling me how you're going to break my knees in. Oh, are you going to eat my liver--fuck!"

Virgil stopped talking once his one finger was cut off. It was his left ring finger. That shut him up.

"If you say another word without me asking you something, I'll take your whole hand. Just shut the fuck up."

Virgil took a breath, biting his lip hard. He wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of him crying out again. Fuck. He was in a lot of pain.

"You got little killer boyfriends? Little try-hards who follow your command? Answer me. Come on."

"I have five boyfriends."

"Think they'll find you?"

"They'll kill you the minute they find me--"

Virgil winced as his middle left finger went. Wrong answer. He writhed a bit, praying they'd get there. He wanted to see his boyfriends and watch them kill this guy.

"I don't think so. We drove a long way away. You've been out for a couple days. I did you a favor and waited until you woke up to get started. Got rid of your ear first. Wanted to make sure I was ready to torture you. I would've continued, but I thought it'd be more fun to watch you squirm. A couple more questions, and you better answer what I want to hear. Give me their names. I want to hunt them down next."

"Fuck you." 

"That one will cost you two fingers for the attitude."

His index and pinky were gone. He just had his thumb. He tried to focus on literally anything else. The bindings wrapped around him. The water that splashed his ankle lightly. Anything but the feeling of his fingers being chopped off. He gasped for air, displeased by the fact he grew hungry looking at his fingers on the ground. He wanted to eat them so badly, but he couldn't reach them. Luckily, his captor doubted how messed up Virgil was. He picked one up, shoving it in Virgil's mouth. The taste wasn't great because it was a raw finger that was just on a dirty floor, but he was so fucking hungry. He bit hard, managing to tear off his own flesh from the bone, chewing. He didn't know if his captor did this to see if Virgil would throw up or if he would succumb to hunger, but he was tearing whatever finger was given to him apart. The nail was crunchy. It wasn't the best taste, but Virgil still moaned around it. 

"Fucking disgusting. You know that? You're disgusting. Do your boyfriends know you're this fucked up? Answer correctly."

Virgil let the half-eaten finger slip out of his mouth. It fell on his lap, bleeding. "Yes. They know."

"You think they'll even want you after this? I think a damaged leader isn't worth the trouble."

"I'm not the leader."

Then his thumb was gone, and Virgil started to feel woozy. He was losing a lot of blood. He stopped feeling as much pain. He was calm now. Blood loss would do that to you.

"Cut off my hand. Do it. Just fucking cut it off." Virgil hissed, a smile on his face. "Or do I need to answer more questions?"

"I think I'll go for your teeth next. Would you like that?"

"My one boyfriend already fucking did that when he killed my family. He took their teeth. Anything you do, my boyfriends did to someone else."

"And what will they think when they see you like their victims? What will they do when they have to take care of you for the rest of their lives because you can't physically move? I should just snap your spine. Make you paralyzed."

"Do it, pussy. Fucking do it."

"I bet you'd be tossed to the side right away."

"You don't know them."

"I do know. I know what you're fucking worth." The man put the cleaver down for a second, picking up a brick next to the chair. He slammed it down on his right arm, making Virgil cry out. It wasn't broken yet, but the man didn't want that. He would draw it out. He threw the brick down, picking up the clever again. "You're not worth a goddamn cent that your hospital bill would cost."

Virgil shut up at that. They all may have loved him, but they didn't have the time or money to take care of Virgil if he became paralyzed. The idea of a hospital bill with his insurance? He had to avoid that at all costs. The man laughed, shaking his head. "That's what I thought."

"What'd I do?"

"Do your boyfriends ever have reasons?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Well mine is to hurt you. You got my favorite professor fired."

"That's your fucking reason? News flash, she's dead. She was killed years ago. For sexually harassing me. Your whole revenge trip is to seek vengeance for a fucking creep?"

Then the rest of his left hand was cut off. He held back a choked sob, unable to keep his eyes open with how much blood he was losing. The man--one of Virgil's old classmates, apparently--tightened the binding to create a tourniquet. Virgil licked his lips, not completely done yet. He wanted to at least try to scare him.

"Feed me my fucking hand. Do it. I'm hungry."

"I don't think I will." He said, turning and shutting off the lights. Then Virgil was alone.

* * *

"Fuck you."

"Wrong answer, Virgil."

Virgil cursed as his one tooth was pulled out. It hurt like hell.

"Now answer me. Give me their names."

"You won't survive whatever they do to you. They'll fucking kill you."

"You think they'll even want you?"

Virgil didn't know. He honestly didn't know anymore. It had only been a couple days, but each time a part of him was ripped off, he doubted it more. He was missing two teeth, his left hand, the right ear, and he couldn't exactly see out of his eyes since his old classmate poured drain cleaner in them. He felt broken, but he still held hope. They'd rescue him, even if they didn't want him anymore. He'd rather die by their hands than this. He just wasn't sure if they'd want him.

There was a click from above them and footsteps. The man looked concerned. Virgil started laughing, tilting his head. "You don't happen to have home security, do you? Because Lo loves hacking into security cameras. Guess he caught up. They're going to be pissed."

Sure enough, there were multiple footsteps heading down the stairs. Virgil heard one of them cock a gun. Highly unusual for their styles, but Virgil wasn't going to judge them for being prepared for anything. They weren't going to let the man get away with what he did to Virgil. Virgil tried to move, but he was stuck. His captor wasn't done, stabbing him quickly before being shot in the head. Virgil felt the air leave his body, and he was gasping. The stab didn't hurt. It wasn't fatal either, but from the placement, it took his breath away. He was quickly untied and lifted up. He could tell Janus picked him up. The hands were soft and cautious.

"Good, it wasn't deep enough to cause major bleeding. Just some blood and maybe a little scar." Patton said as he lifted his shirt to inspect the stab wound. "Virgil? Honey, important question time. Pay attention. Did you eat your own thumb? There's a decomposing, half-eaten thumb on the ground."

"I was hungry, and he shoved it in my mouth. I'm still hungry. Can I eat my hand?"

"I don't think it's fresh anymore, honey. I don't want you to eat that."

Virgil stopped listening. He was now panicking with the realization he was saved. They found him, but he didn't know if they wanted him. He couldn't base it off facial expressions anymore. It didn't help that he was exhausted. "Thank you all for coming to get me. Okay. I'm going to sleep now. I lost a lot of blood."

Then he was out cold, only aware of the protests of him sleeping for a second.

* * *

He woke up in bed, resting against Roman's body. His arm was wrapped up, as was the stab wound. The bandage around his head was fresh. His whole body hurt, which was to be expected. His head was killing him, as well. He groaned as he tried to sit up, attempting to use the hand that was gone. That only accomplished him landing face first into Roman's chest. He cursed softly, successfully getting up the second try. Roman rubbed his back, sitting up with him.

"I'm glad you're awake." Roman said, kissing him. Virgil accepted it, wincing when Roman turned him and pushed him back against the bed, brushing against the stab wound on his way down. He pulled away at that. "Sorry, lovely. I'm on Virgil duty. I have to keep a close eye on you. You're not allowed out of bed yet. If you need anything, just tell me. I'll get it for you. You must be hungry and thirsty. We can cook up your old classmate. Want any part specifically?"

Virgil shook his head, wincing. "Pain killers would be nice."

"Of course. I'm sending Patton in to keep an eye over you, okay?"

Patton came in ten seconds after Roman left, sitting next to him carefully. "Hi honey."

"Hi Pat."

"How you feeling?"

Virgil just groaned, making Patton chuckle.

"He really did a number on you? My poor man. Tell me, were you horny or scared?"

"Patton--"

"Be honest."

"You know it was both. It was both until he actually fucking hurt me."

Patton kissed his nose, down to his lips.

"Thank you. You saved me. You came in like a knight." Virgil said in between kisses. He was sitting up now, trying to move onto Patton. "I owe you my life. I'll kiss the ground you walk on."

"Oh no you don't. No physical activities until you fully heal. That includes any type of sexual intimacy."

"That doesn't stop me from exploiting everyone's kinks. If you think I won't find a way to get caught in the sheets when Roman comes back in, you're wrong."

"Don't be bad. I'll send Logan in."

"Logan is literally the kinkiest out of all of you. He likes when I'm at his mercy. Him being in here would set him off alone."

Patton sighed, blowing a raspberry into his cheek. Virgil laughed, pushing him away. Patton's look turned to concern at the sight of his bandaged stump. "You were gone for almost a week. If Logan wasn't so tech savvy, we may not have found you. Janus questioned so many people. He finally got names of people who were seen with you last, and it took us two days to get to you. I'm so glad he didn't cause too much damage."

"Would you leave me?"

"Why would I--"

"If it was too much work. Too much money. He got to me. He kept telling me you all wouldn't want me. In all honesty, I'm just dead weight to you all now. I don't think I can do my tasks as well as I used to be able to." Virgil started to blink to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. 

"Virgil, we love you. We all do. Seriously, I may have to ban you from seeing Janus soon. We wouldn't get rid of you."

"He kept saying--"

"I know what he kept saying. If I could kill him again, I would." Patton kissed him softly, tangling his fingers into Virgil's hair. He pulled away, watching a small strand of saliva connect them before falling off his lips. "What tasks are you worried about?"

"Cleaning and cooking. I don't know how well I'll be able to take photos without my sight. I can see light and darkness, and I can set the focus to automatic, but it's not the same."

"We can all cook and clean. If you need extra help, we can provide it. We can help with photos until you get the hang of it. What else worries you?"

"I need help walking."

"We'll buy you a cane. Next concern."

"I can't watch you guys murder."

"The twins can describe what they're doing in graphic detail."

"What if I get nightmares again?"

"Pleasurable or of him torturing you?"

"Both."

"If it's pleasuring, we'll help you. If it's disturbing, you have weed. You wake up whoever's sleeping next to you. We're taking turns watching over you. You're so lucky you graduated already. You wouldn't be allowed to leave ever again. Actually, you're not allowed to leave without one of us with you again."

Virgil kissed him again, trying to deepen the kiss but to no avail. Patton set out a rule for his health, and he'd have to follow it. He was coerced back with gentle nudging. 

"Bad. You need to rest up." Patton said, laughing when Virgil whined. "No. You need to heal. We were so scared."

Then Patton's laughter turned into tears as he laid next to Virgil. 

"I love you, you know that? I actually, honestly love you. We all do. We almost lost you, Virge. Fuck."

"Pat, I'm okay." Virgil put his hand on Patton's face, smiling. "I'm alright. I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm going to be okay."

"You weren't okay. You were gone."

"I'm here. I'm right here. A little damaged, but I'm here. It's okay. I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I'll stay under surveillance. We're okay."

Patton pulled him close, careful not to touch anywhere that would cause him pain. He wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon.

* * *

Virgil felt like a kid whose parents couldn't decide on a summer camp. Each week, he'd switch houses. He wasn't allowed anywhere without one of them with him. They were all antsy and overprotective. His short disappearance didn't just hurt Patton. Logan made him wear a body cam if he had to leave the house. The twins kept a literal collar and leash on him, pulling him with them wherever they went. Janus had him report his location every hour. He was sick of it, but he didn't complain. He understood their fears and worries. He would be lying if he said he was totally comfortable being alone.

His wounds healed. He got used to directing his crows without being able to see them. He did end up getting a white cane, which cost thirty dollars. He insisted on paying for it in person even though Patton didn't want him leaving the house unless he was going to another boyfriends' place. He adjusted to only being able to use the one hand. Prosthetics were far too expensive. Logan offered to make one, but Virgil already owed him a lot. He wasn't sure who shot his captor, but he didn't want to be in more debt to them. Also, Logan couldn't afford the parts.

He was at Logan's for the week. Logan decided to take over cooking. He was making chili, checking over Virgil every five minutes. Virgil was fine. He was sitting in the living room, right in Logan's line of vision. Logan set the chili to simmer before going to Virgil and inspecting his arm. He began to measure the stump. 

"L, what're you doing?" Virgil tried to move away, only to be grabbed and held still by Logan.

"I'm taking measurements. The others are making you a gift. Open your mouth so I can see which teeth are gone."

He followed the order, allowing him to poke and prod around his mouth.

"Alright. You're missing the left mandibular cuspid and a left maxillary incisor."

"I don't know teeth names."

"You don't need to. Just know they're both close to the center. How would you rate your pain tolerance?"

"Logan."

"From one to ten, how much pain can you handle?"

"I feel like getting my hand chopped off was pretty high up there, so I'd say I can handle a lot."

His face softened as he sighed. "Comfortably, Virgil. How much can you handle without becoming uncomfortable?"

"Probably a six or seven? Why?"

"Your gift may cause a bit of pain. Janus can steal from the hospital if needed. We may have to put you to sleep for this."

"Logan, what's my gift?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I swear to god, I won't let you bite me if you don't tell me."

"You're getting a new hand. We'll have to put in extra work to make sure it doesn't decompose before we connect everything. Patton and Janus have been putting in research how to keep it connected, but we'll have to do work on your bones. It will be very unpleasant. I'm doing my own research. You'll need to go through physical therapy after we replant the hand. Of course, I suppose this wouldn't be replanting since it's a new hand. We'll keep it fresh before we attach it."

"And the teeth?"

"Those will be harder to reattach. If we did it right after they were pulled out, that'd be a different story. We took far too long. They're not terribly important teeth, so you may just have to live without those until we can take you to an actual orthodontist."

"My ear is fucked too, huh?"

"We can't risk us messing that one up. That's more difficult than the hand."

"Did you all have fun killing him? I wish I could've seen it."

"Not as much fun as usual. We'll get you back to killing soon. I just don't want you to push yourself."

"I'm fine. I can participate. Let me kill people."

"You can't even sit up straight. You need time to rest."

"I can--"

Logan nipped at his jaw, making Virgil fall into his arms. He wanted to glare at him, but Logan continued his nibbling, rendering him useless. He spoke in between bites, pulling Virgil up. "You still need help walking. Let us take care of you. You can still hear about how we killed people. Want to hear about my most recent? I went with a simple approach. I mixed sleeping pills into their water, waited until they fell asleep, and drowned them."

Virgil let out a breathless moan.

"Had to dissolve their bodies in acid. They couldn't all have accidentally drowned after taking sleeping pills. Maybe one or two, but not all of them."

"Lo--"

"You should've heard their screams."

Virgil closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off as Logan kept biting. He felt all floaty and happy as he listened, completely willing to let Logan do whatever he wanted as Virgil sat there. The first time it happened, Logan had to stop because Virgil wasn't responding. He couldn't give consent. This time, however, Logan had permission. It was given long ago. Logan kissed a tear that was slipping down Virgil's cheek, mumbling that he'd bring Virgil back from subspace once he was done. He continued to talk about about the most recent murders as he slipped his hand down Virgil's pants.

* * *

Virgil woke up from their home surgery. His arm was in a brace, and he was back in Patton's bed. The twins promised once he was done physical therapy, they'd get him the perfect victim.

Soon, he'd be allowed to kill again.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone thank the person who suggested this for letting me make Virgil lose body parts uwu  
> Also thanks to the one comment that said 'I want that Twink obliterated.'
> 
> Author fact: whilst the psychology behind murderers and people fascinated by them is interesting, I do recommend not killing. It's not nice, and I'm actually a quaker. I grew up Jewish, but I went to a quaker school my whole life. I grew up learning about peace and stuff, so I'm actually against violence in real life. I don't condone anything I write in these stories.
> 
> Second author fact: when Virgil said "A little damaged" I was so tempted to finish the sentence with 'but I'm not beyond repair' for that sweet almost reference to Heathers.


End file.
